Agasha Chieh
Agasha Chieh, the Fire, L5R RPG & Rokugan d20 - A Hero's Death, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman was daimyo of the Agasha family. She was an Emerald Magistrate from an early age as the result of her connection to her father, Agasha Hisojo. Only a short time before her appointment as daimyo, however, did she emerge from the Izaku Library, where she took refuge from her father's reputation, and into Rokugan. Her Father's Legacy Agasha Hisojo was a great magistrate of the Dragon Clan long before the Agasha split. A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight, by Rich Wulf As such, Hisojo was looked well upon by the Kitsuki family, who took the Crane-turned-Dragon under their wing. This sentiment among the Kitsuki especially and the Dragon as a whole lasted beyond the defection of the Agasha and beyond the death of Hisojo. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 22 Friends of her father's, in the Phoenix, Dragon, and the rest of the empire, watched young Chieh very closely. Practically from birth, great things were expected of the girl. At a very young age, and still rather unexperienced, Chieh was given the post of Emerald Magistrate and her choice of posts, and her father's friends looked on to see where the child of such a famous magistrate would choose to be posted. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 21 Demeanor Chieh was an extremely emotional person, who hid behind a veil of indifference. She was extremely passionate and protective of her friends, and had a fierce love of justice. L5R RPG & Rokugan d20 – A Hero's Death, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Time With the Izaku Instead of reaching for fame or glory, Chieh sought refuge. She chose to be placed in the Izaku Library, a small, realtively uneventful place held by the Izaku family, a vassal of both the Agasha and Tamori families. Chieh took her appointment and retreated from the public eye. Mission for Naseru Gathering the Investigators In 1159 Chieh received a letter delivered by Miya Shoin from Otomo Kakasu who wished to gather together certain individuals to meet them in Otosan Uchi as soon as possible. Chieh travelled to the capital meeting the other five, Utaku Yu-Pan, Miya Shoin, the ronin Kijuro, the Phantom Hunter Toritaka Akemi and Moshi Kakau. When all six were finally gathered it was revealed that Otomo Kakasu was none other than Hantei Naseru himself. A Hero's Death, Chapter One, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman The Mission Naseru revealed to the group that their mission was to investigate the murders of several returned spirits from Oblivion's Gate. The murders included Mirumoto Tokeru, Isawa Ijime and Gusai. Kakau revealed that he had met Gusai in 1158 in Ryoko Owari Toshi. When Kakau met Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, Gusai was assassinated by a murderer who blended in and out of shadows. Miya Shoin was put in charge of the group, which Chieh objected to. Later, Chieh attempted to gain some control over Shoin. She also revealed to him her knowledge of the members of the group including Shoin. The information included that Kakau was a distant descendant of Gusai. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two, by Rich Wulf Rezan Chieh and the group first travelled to Kyuden Seppun where they met the returned spirit Rezan. Shoin told Rezan about the murders, suggested Rezan might be a target and offered him protection. Rezan attempted to flirt with Chieh, but neither seemed to get along with each other. Akemi announced that Kakita Rensei, another spirit, had been found murdered. A Hero's Death, Chapter Three, by Rich Wulf Kyuden Doji The investigation goes to Kyuden Doji, where Shoin asks Yu-Pan and Kakau to investigate the place of Rensei's death. They discover very little. Chieh possibly has a romantic encounter with Rezan, but is interrupted by Moshi Kakau. Kijuro convinces Shoin that they must travel to Shiro Morito next. A Hero's Death, Chapter Four, by Rich Wulf Ox Lands The group travels for two weeks to get to Ox lands. Chieh reveals that of the group, only Shoin's mind is not partially or entirely closed to her. Once there Kijuro discovers the body of a warden he knows, Isuto. Kijuro reveals the existance of a spirit in Ox lands, Yasuki Kaneko. Shoin dispatches Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau to save Kaneko. Meanwhile Shoin, Chieh and Rezan travel on to meet with Morito. A Hero's Death, Chapter Five, by Rich Wulf Shiro Morito Shoin, Chieh and Rezan travel for two days and reach Shiro Morito. Two days spent there yields nothing, and Chieh does not like the place at all, so the three leave to try and catch up with the other four. While nearing in on the others, Shoin is attacked. A Hero's Death, Chapter Six, by Rich Wulf Revealing the Traitor The assassin kills Shoin and flees. The others arrive at the campsite, and it is revealed that the murdered Shoin was merely a dummy with an illusion on it. Rezan, who witnessed the attack, recognized the assassin as Gusai. Gusai revealed certain details that only one of the group could have known, and Chieh deduces that Kakau is the traitor. Kakau admits it and the group puzzle out that Gusai intends to kill Naseru. Shoin orders Kijuro to return to Shiro Morito as quickly as possible to obtain more horses. They intend to return to Otosan Uchi. A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven, by Rich Wulf Final Confrontation The group laid a trap for Gusai but Gusai sprung the trap intentionally, mortally wounding Kijuro. Chieh's illusion of Naseru was eaily dispelled, and Chieh was incapacitated by Gusai. Yu-Pan charged Gusai, wounding him with a crystal spear. Kakau sacrificed himself to momentarily stun Gusai, allowing Shoin the killing shot with a crystal-tipped arrow. Chieh attended the funeral of Kakau. The Lying Darkness Despite Gusai's death, Chieh did not believe the matter solved. Through her knowledge of her father's research, she believes that Gusai exhibited some features of the power of the Lying Darkness during their battle. Chieh knows well that minions of the Shadow are never alone. She spent much time searching for clues as to the origin of Gusai's powers, but uncovered very little. Rain of Blood Hamanari's Fever In 1165 Agasha Hamanari, seer and daimyo of the Agasha family, became stricken with illness in a torrent of apocalyptic visions, screaming about blood and the Ki-rin. Chieh stood watch over Hamanari and attempted to nurse him back to health while recording his prophetic mutterings, as well as taking charge of administering the Agasha lands during his fugue. From a disrupted blasphemous sect of monks operating out of an old monastery on the Dragon Heart Plain she took a scroll with a strange kanji, which resembled another feature that appeared in the maho-tsukai tattooes and belongings defeated by another magistrate, Moto Najmudin. Glimpse of Tomorrow, by Rich Wulf Najmudin Quest She visited Najmudin at Kodotai Mura in the Unicorn lands. The Moto explained the symbol was an ancient nomad pictogram from the Burning Sands, resembling a mythical beast, similar to a flaming horse or a Ki-rin. Chieh ordered him to clarify what menace was behind these events and Najmudin departed to the Shrine of the Ki-Rin. Hidden City The same year Hamanari awoke again with a new vision. Chieh recognized the gravity in his words, though she did not understand them, and informed the Council of Five. Fires of the Hidden City, part 1, by Rich Wulf Death of Hamanari Tragically, she was unable to stop Hamanari's execution at the hands of one of Isawa Sezaru's magistrates in 1166. Clan Letter to the Crane Agasha Daimyo Chieh assumed control of her family. Agasha Chieh (Diamond flavor) After the matter was cleared up and Hamanari's good name cleared up, the Council of Five decided that since Chieh had already been doing the job, they decided to officially name her the Agasha Daimyo. Winter Court - 1169 Chieh attended Winter Court in winter 1169-1170 at Kyuden Asako. She met with Kitsu Ineko and offered healers as aid in the Lion Clan's upcoming war with the Unicorn, in the Lion march to Shiro Moto. Ineko had to refuse, as the presence of Phoenix in the Lion ranks would destroy their unity. Winter Court: The Month of the Boar, by Shawn Carman Mantis Prophet Shiba Yoma came to Kyuden Agasha to ponder with Chieh the evenements of the Jade Championship, where a seer, Kitsune Narako, had prophecied the Empire's fate. Chieh disliked the idea that barely a child could had the same gift that her beloved dead master, Hamanari. The Burden of Power (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Empress Festival In 1171 Chieh attended the festival announced by the Empress Iweko I to celebrate the victory in the War of Dark Fire. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman City of Remembrance She was taught by the priestess Agasha Miyoshi at the Temple of the Seven Dragons in the City of Remembrance. The Destroyer War, Part 8, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Destroyer War In 1173 during the Destroyer War Chieh was defending the Scorpion village of Ashio alongside Unicorn forces led by Moto Jeng-Yun. Personality and Appearance Chieh was a passionate woman, but she hid her emotions behind feigned indifference. As an Emerald Magistrate, she had developed a very powerful desire for justice. Chieh varied her appearance frequently through the use of illusory magic. Without magical aid, she was a small woman with long, white hair, a reminder of her father's Crane ancestors. Heir Chieh bore a son, Agasha Kurou, who eventually became Agasha Daimyo. Imperial Histories 2, p. 282 See also * Agasha Chieh/Meta External Links * Agasha Chieh (Broken Blades) * Agasha Chieh Exp (Reign of Blood) Category: Phoenix Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Magistrates